


My Sweet Dreamy

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Sans x Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, sans/sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blue invites one of his closest friends, Dream, over for a movie and a sleepover! The two have tons of fun, then a question arises between the two. Who does Dream love?





	My Sweet Dreamy

Dream hummed as he walked through Underswap. Today he was going to visit one of his closest friends, Blueberry! Blue had said he had something planned, and thus Dream was excited to see what it was. Blue always planned fun things, like going to Outertale or cooking. 

As Dream got to Blue's house, he knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by the tiny sans. "Dream!!" He chimed, hugging his friend tightly. Dream smiled, putting his arms around Blue and hugging him tightly. "Hey, Blue!" He said, his eye-lights turning into little golden stars. "How are you?" He asked. 

Blue moved to let Dream in as he replied. "I'm good!" He said with a smile, tugging on his bandanna a bit. "How are you?" He then asked the other. "I'm well." Dream said with a small smile. The two went into the living room, where Blue sat on the couch. 

"What do you have planned?" Dream asked, sitting himself next to Blue with a soft smile. "Movie Night!!" Blue responded, smiling. "I would have invited Ink, but he was busy! And Papaya is with Edge, so it's just us!!" Blue explained happily. Dream nodded a bit, smiling. Blue picked good movies. 

Grabbing the remote, Blue put on Sing. Dream hummed a bit as he did so. Blue then left, only to come back with a few bottles of juice, a bowl of popcorn, and tacos. "I made dinner!" He explained with a smile. Dream nodded as Blue gave him one of the two plates of tacos. 

Dream and Blue ate quietly as they watched the movie. Once they had finished their tacos they started on the popcorn. Occasionally their hands would touch each other, though it was less awkward than one would assume and the two just ignored it. 

After a bit Blue had ended up leaning against Dream, cuddling up to him. It was comfortable, and Dream didn't mind one bit. Putting an arm around him, Dream pulled Blue close. He gave his arm a gentle rub as they continued to watch. 

A bit later the movie was over. Blue got up and smiled. "Dream, let's have a sleepover! I have some clothing that should fit you, you can sleep in it!" Blue said with a smile. "Alright." Blue responded softly, smiling. He enjoyed staying at Blue's house, and they would probably make a great breakfast in the morning. 

Heading up to the smaller skeleton's room, Blue threw Dream a shirt and some shorts. Dream changed into them, then knocked on Blue's door and came in. Blue was in adorable blue pajamas. The two smiled at each other as Dream sat down beside Blue. 

"Dream, Dream!" The childish skeleton called. "Hm?" Dream asked, looking at Blue. "Tell me a story! Make one up!" He said with a childish giggle. Dream smiled a bit, he loved how childish Blue was, it was cute. He knew that Blue wasn't always like this, but savored when he was. 

"Alright." Dream said with a nod, before laying back and thinking of a story. "Once there was a prince. His name was Demi. He was the most treasured prince in his land," Dream started. Blue laid beside him and cuddled up to his side as he listened to Dream tell the story. 

"All of the girls looked up to Demi. They were amazed by him, they thought of him as handsome and beautiful," He continued. Blue nuzzled up to his side as he talked, closing his eyes. Dream put an arm around him, pulling him close. 

"Demi didn't want a girl though. Demi had always found men very attractive. One day, his parents told him he was going to get married, to a girl! Demi was disgusted! He didn't want to marry a girl, he didn't like them!" He continued, stroking Blue's side softly, in a loving way. 

"So, Demi ran far away. He found a home, where he found a boy! His name was Hinode. Hinode looked all scary, but really he was a sweetie. Demi fell in love with him after a few days of staying with him." He continued, looking at Blue, who was drowsing off by now. 

"Demi told Hinode of how he ran away, how he was supposed to marry one of those icky girls. Hinode was amazed, there was a prince in his house!" Dream said, hearing Blue start to snore quietly. He smiled, but continued to tell the story to himself. 

"One day, Demi told Hinode that he loved him. Hinode was amazed, and reviled that he too, loved Demi. The two got married, and lived happily together." He finished, looking at Blue and giving his forehead a soft kiss. "Good night, Blue." He cooed, before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep. 

 

The next day Dream woke up. Blue was asleep, surprisingly. Blue was still cuddled up to his side, quietly snoring. Dream smiled softly, lovingy. He gave Blue's forehead a kiss, and shifted out of his arms. This woke the small skeleton up, who let out a yawn.

"Good morning, Blue." Dream said, smiling at him. "Morning!" Blue replied, as he stretched. Dream got up, Blue following him in the action. The two went downstairs, and Dream began to cook pancakes, Blue helping. 

Occasionally Dream would get a hug from Blue. He didn't mind of course, he loved his friend's affection! The two ate breakfast happily, then went and sat on the couch together again, like last night. 

"Hey, Dream?" Blue asked, getting a hum out of him to know he was listening. Blue turned a soft shade of blue. "Do you love anyone?" He asked, looking at Dream and tilting his head. "Of course, why?" Dream asked. 

"Who?" Blue then asked, looking up at the taller skeleton. Dream turned a soft shade of golden, letting out a chuckle. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Dream asked. Childish, yes, but he didn't want anyone to know of this, besides Blue. "Promise!!" Blue replied. 

"It's you." Dream admitted, his face a soft shade of golden. Letting out a gasp, the smaller Sans hugged Dream tightly. "I love you, too!" He squealed, his eye-lights turning to little hearts. Dream couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the adorablness of Blue. 

Leaning forward, Blue placed a kiss to Dream's teeth. Dream gladly returned it, smiling into their kiss. Breaking it apart after a bit, Blue looked at Dream, before stating again, "I love you!" "I love you, too." Dream replied softly, pulling Blue into another hug.

"Hey, Dreamy?" Blue then cooed from his chest. Dream let out a hum. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Dream let out a soft chuckle. "Of course." Blue smiled as he placed another kiss to Dream's teeth, hearing the door open as a tall skeleton walked in and past them, his only comment being, "Cute."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this!   
> This was for a request on Wattpad and it was super fun!   
> It's just adorable and super fluffy and I LOVE it!!


End file.
